NightyNight Logan
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Logan is forced to sleep on the couch.Luckily Ororo comes to his rescue.A bit of RoLo fluff


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A fixed up 1987 Harley-Davidson Sportster rode up to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters just past 8:00 P.M. It's rider entered the codes and the iron gates swung open. It's rider happened to be none other than Logan the Wolverine just back from one of his trips. He was only gone a week, which was shorter than his normal time away. For what he refused to say.

Logan parked his bike in the garage and grabbed his duffel bag off the back. He walked up the mansion steps and through the grand oak doors. He deposited his Stetson hat on the coat rack and duffel bag near the door Logan strode into the Rec. room hoping to catch some sports before going to bed. _I'll face the others in the mornin' _He thought.

Upon reaching the Rec. room Logan saw Scott and Jean in the love seat and Ororo on the couch. Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty were spread across the floor. He walked in with his cowboy boots hitting the floor. The girls looked up from the floor and all got up.

"Aaaahhh!"Jubilee fake yawned"That enough for tonight. I think I'll go to bed. You girls coming?" The other two nodded quickly.

"Well good night Mr. and Mrs. Summers, Miss Munroe," said Kitty.

They waved good night and each hugged Logan hello praying he wouldn't notice something was up. Then they ran up the stairs to their room. Their prays went unanswered. Logan could smell fear coming of Kitty. Never the one for the subtle approach he bluntly asked.

"What goin' on, Red?"

All three heads turned to look at Logan.

"You see Logan something happened while you were away. Some of the students decided to plant a stink bomb in your room on a dare. It was to go off when you came home. Though they set it off by accident, and well...," Explained Jean.

"The entire room stinks to high heaven?"He supplied in an eerie calm voice. They all nodded. The entire room was silent while Logan pondered what to do.

"Let me get this straight. One on the damned brats planted a bomb in MY room and now it smells worse than shit?"He recapped. Again the three heads nodded. "OK then I got just one question. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"You see that's the problem. Most of the rooms are being redone at the Professor's request. So no rooms are open. That means your stuck on the couch in here."It was Scott who answered this time rubbing the back of his neck.

The look on Logan's face was priceless. Ororo silently counted down._ Three...Two...One!_

As she thought Logan got up and went hall closet. He pulled out a spare pillow and blanket.

"I'm tired and I don't care. I'll kill the punk who in the mornin'," said Logan.

Scott, Jean and Ororo looked at him and then each other. In the end Scott shrugged and got up with the others. They said their good nights and left.

"Good Luck Logan! You'll need it!"Ororo called back.

Logan merely grunted and laid on the couch._/I've been through hell and back. I know I can get through one fricken' night on the couch. Right?/_He were his thought before he closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**PLUCK**

**PLUCK**

**PLUCK**

**PLUCK**

That was the all Logan could hear. The minute he closed his eyes it started. _Why the hell can't I just turn my hearin' off? I'm gonna chop the punks who messed up my room so bad their parents won't know who they are**.**_

**PLUCK**

"Grrr," growled Logan. _/ I need a beer/_He thought. In nothing but his boxers and an old T-Shirt he threw blanket off himself. He threw his feet over the side of the couch and his bones popped as he got up. In the pitch black of night Logan made his way to the kitchen. With his eyesight he didn't bump into anything in fear of awakening one of the students.

**PLUCK**

**PLUCK**

Once he reached the kitchen he flicked the light on and made his way to the fridge. He opened the compartment in the side of it and it opened. In it was a six-pack of Molson Canadian Beer with a note on it.

_Dear Logan,  
I got you this because I figured you'd need it. I know it's your favorite so here you go.  
Love Ororo._

After Logan read the note he cracked a grin._ I'll have to thank her in the mornin'._

His thought were interrupted by the growl of his stomach. _I was so pissed of I didn't eat. _So picking three of the cold beers from the pack he set them on the opened the lager door and looked thought the fridge. He found a pizza box in the bottom of the fridge and sniffed it. He wasn't fan of pizza but it would have to do. Getting a plate out of the cupboard he set a piece of the cold pizza on it. He placed the plate in the microwave and waited while gulping down one of the beers.

**DING**

The microwave went of and Logan grabbed the plate. He sat himself down on one of the stools at the counter and cracked open another beer. Just after finishing his midnight snack Logan heard the faint pat of feet. He sniffed and inhaled the scent of rain and sandalwood._'Ro_

"Hello?" said Ororo in low voice. She entered the kitchen in her nightgown with a robe tied around it.

"Hey 'Ro." said Logan from the stool just finishing the third beer. Ororo gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh. Hello Logan. I thought you were one of the students up past curfew,"She said softly.

"Naw it's just me. I decided to get somethin' to eat since I couldn't sleep. Thanks fer the beer by the way."

"You're welcome Logan. What do you mean couldn't sleep?"She asked.

"Well the sounds from around the mansion woke me up."

"Oh. Logan if you don't mind your welcome to stay in my room."

Logan's ears perked up. _She's offerin' to let me stay in her room? If I stay down here I won't get any sleep at all. _

"Ya sure 'Ro, I don't wanna be a bother or nothin'."

"Nonsense Logan, I insist you need your rest and you obviously won't get it down here. Besides I have an extra mattress I've been meaning to take down that you can sleep on."She pressed on.

"Well if you insist 'Ro. I'll meet ya upstairs. Let me grab my sheets." said Logan.

"Alright Logan, See you upstairs,"said Ororo as she turned and headed back upstairs.

Logan watched he leave and thought. _Tonight just got intrestin'_. He threw away the final bottle, plate the plate in the sink, and flicked off the kitchen light. Logan made his way back to the Rec. Room and picked up his discarded sheets and pillow. He then made his way to the attic loft of the resident weather goddess.

* * *

As Logan reached the attic he noticed that the door was open a bit and the light was on. As he entered he was hit with a wave of earthy scent. Logan noticed that Ororo had lots of plants and a few candles in her room. It was almost soothing. A large four post bed sat in the room straight in front of the door. There was a large balcony to his right of the bed and a huge open sky light just above the bed. There was a small bathroom to his left and a closet a little further down. As she had promised a mattress large enough for him lay a few feet from the bed.

That's when he saw her. She was still wearing what she had on in the kitchen. She was looking through the closet and had yet to notice him. That gave him time to admire the view. He had to admit she had a nice ass. _Wait! Where the hell did that come from? 'Ro's a friend and nothing more. Besides why would she want a guy like me? _

By that time Ororo had finished her search.

"Hello Logan. I got you a few extra sheets. I gets a bit chilly in here or so I'm told."

He nodded in exchange. She tossed him the covers which her caught with one arm and made his way to the mattress. Meanwhile Ororo watched as he moved. He was fluid and graceful for a man of his size. He was still in only boxers and a shirt and Ororo felt an attraction towards him. _Goddess, where are these thoughts coming from? Logan is a teammate and a friend nothing more. Besides he probably already has a girlfriend. _

Logan spread the sheets atop the mattress. Then sat down atop them. He shivered slightly _She was right. The floors freezin'! _Ororo saw this and giggled as she went to turn of the light.

"You know Logan if it gets to cold down there you could always curl up at the foot of my bed." teased Ororo, her tone light and playful. Logan looked at her.

"I'm not a dog," said Logan seriously, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Sure you're not, _Wolvie,"_ replied Ororo laughing, and Logan growled. "Down boy."

She then climbed up on her bed and floated to close the sky light still laughing. Enough was enough her back was to him as she fiddled with the latch. So Logan slid of the mattress crouching low like a wolf stalking its prey. When he was close he jumped her from behind and flipped her under him. He tickled her mercilessly through her robe.

"Not so funny now is it darlin'?"He growled playfully. He knew they be tired in the morning but he didn't care. He laughter was enough to make him never sleep again.

"No Logan...Stop...Logan!"Begged Ororo, but Logan was relentless. He didn't stop until he to was short of breath. He laid over her his weight on his knees and looked into her cerulean eyes and she looked into his pale blue ones.

Then Logan did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. _I don't give a damn if she hates me for this. I like her and want to prove it. _thought Logan. To his surprise she kissed him back. _Yep .A lightnin' bolt up my ass is worth this. _

As the kiss deepened he flipped so that she was on top of him. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Ro. That was way outta line. I'll get my stuff and go," said Logan. His eyes showed the sting of rejection. Just as he was about to slide out from under her she grabbed him and kissed hard on the lips. _She likes me back!_ Logan felt like a teenager just getting his first kiss. In a way it was. He'd kissed plenty of women before, but they were nothing compared to Ororo. She ignited the beast within him in ways not even Jean had when they were together. This time he pulled back.

"Wow darlin'.I didn't know you could kiss like that."

"Nor I you, Logan." she said. Her breath ragged from the kiss.

"I never knew ya cared about me in that way 'Ro."

"I always have, but never made a move because I always thought you weren't interested in me."

"Truth be told I liked ya since I first laid eyes on ya. I thought you were so far outta my league that I didn't stand a chance. So I went after something easier."

For a moment she just stared at him. Then she laughed.

"Glad to know you find me spillin' my heart out funny 'Ro," said Logan sitting up. He leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. His arms were open so she took it as an invitation and slid into them. Their bodies melded together like a perfect fit, until she finally spoke up.

"No it's not that. It's just that we could have started this year's ago, but were to afraid."

He chuckled. "Then I guess we'll have to make up for lost time won't we," he replied huskily as he nuzzled the side of her shoulder. Ororo all but melted in his arms.

"Hey 'Ro?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Is the offer to curl up on your bed still open?"

_**FIN**_


End file.
